wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Podróż do środka Ziemi/30
__NOEDITSECTION__ | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Podróż do środka Ziemi Zrazu nic widzieć nie mogłem; oczy moje odwykłe od światła, rażone blaskiem nagle się zamknęły. Gdym je zdołał otworzyć, osłupiałem z zadziwienia. – Morze! – zawołałem. – Tak jest – odpowiedział stryj – morze Lidenbrock! i jestem przekonany, że żaden żeglarz nie zaprzeczy mi sławy jego odkrycia i nie sprzeciwi się nazwaniu go mem imieniem. Ogromna przestrzeń wody, niezmierzona okiem, rozlewała się przed nami z ponurym szumem tocząc swe spienione nurty, w które z wybrzeży nierównych obficie napływał delikatny piasek złocisty, zawierający mnóstwo drobnych muszelek. W jakich mieszkały pierwsze istoty stworzenia. Na niewielkiej pochyłości, o sto blizko sążni od brzegu, wznosiła się znaczna masa skał, dochodząca do niezmiernej wysokości, rysując posępny kontur na zachmurzonym widnokręgu. Był to prawdziwy ocean, ale strasznie pusto i dziko wyglądający. Cały ten widok oświecało dziwne jakieś światło, które w niczem ani do słonecznego, ani do księżycowego nie było podobne. Blask jego migotliwy, białość jakaś przezroczysta i sucha zaniżeni, nizki stopień ciepła jakie udzielało, jasność większa niż blasku księżyca, wszystko to kazało się domniemywać pochodzenia czysto elektrycznego. Było to coś nakształt zorzy północnej, lub jakiegoś ciągłego zjawiska kosmicznego, które oświecało tę jaskinię, zdolną na swym obszarze ocean pomieścić. Niebo, albo raczej sklepienie zawieszone nad moją głową, wyglądało jakby zrobione z wielkiej massy chmur czyli pary ruchomej, która skutkiem zgęszczania się w pewne dni spadała na dół w postaci deszczu nawalnego. Sądziłbym, że pod tak silnem ciśnieniem atmosfery, parowanie wody nie mogło się wywiązywać; a jednakże w skutek niepojętej dla mnie przyczyny fizycznej, w powietrzu zawisły gęste bardzo chmury. Lecz pogoda była piękna, a na ponurem tle zachmurzonego firmamentu elektryczność wywiązywała zadziwiającą grę światła, które mogłoby rozkosz sprawić patrzącemu nań człowiekowi, gdyby go jak słońce ogrzać było zdolne. W ogóle effekt całego tego blasku był nader smutny i melancholiczny. Zamiast firmamentu zasianego gwiazdami, poza chmurami przeczuwałem jakieś granitowe sklepienie gniotące mnie całym, swym ciężarem; a przestrzeń ta jakkolwiek rozległa, nie wystarczyłaby zapewne na krążenie najmniejszego nawet z satelitów słońca. Przypomniałem sobie wtedy teoryę pewnego kapitana angielskiego, który porównywał ziemię do wielkiej kuli wydrążonej, w pośrodku której utrzymywało się powietrze przezroczyste, jedynie w skutek silnego zgęszczenia, a jednocześnie dwie gwiazdy Pluton i Prozerpina, kierowały przez nią swe tajemnicze drogi. Miałżeby on mieć słuszność? Rzeczywiście, byliśmy zamknięci w obszernej wklęsłości, w jakiejś grocie podziemnej, której rozmiarów szerokości i długości oznaczyć nie było można, bo krańce ich gubiły się w niedoścignionej okiem przestrzeni; wysokość zaś musiała wynosić więcej jak kilka mil. W którem miejscu sklepienie to opierało się na granitowych murach poprzecznych? Oko tego dostrzedz nie mogło; lecz w atmosferze wisiała chmura, w wysokości mniej więcej dwóch tysięcy sążni, to jest poza atmosferą wyziewów ziemskich – a jak domyślać się trzeba, powstała zapewne ze znacznego zgęszczenia powietrza. Wyraz „jaskinia” rzeczywiście nie określa z całą dokładnością wyobrażenia mego o tej ogromnej przestrzeni podziemnej, na której się znajdowaliśmy; ale też i trudno wymagać, aby wyrazy mowy ludzkiej wystarczały na określenie rzeczy znajdujących się we wnętrznościach globu. Nie wiedziałem zresztą, jakim faktem geologicznym wytłomaczyć sobie istnienie podobnej wklęsłości. Czyżby ona powstała w skutek stygnięcia kuli ziemskiej? Znam opisy różnych jaskiń i wklęsłości przez podróżników podawane, ale żadna z nich nie miała tak ogromnych rozmiarów. Humboldt zwiedził w Kolumbii sławną grotę Guachara, oglądał ją na przestrzeni dwóch tysięcy pięciuset stóp, i zdaje się, że dalej się ona już nie rozciągała. Ogromna jaskinia Mamuta w Kentucky także olbrzymie posiadała rozmiary, bo samo jej sklepienie wznosiło się na pięćset stóp po nad jezioro niezgłębione, a podróżni przeszedłszy dziesięć mil, nie widzieli jeszcze jej końca. Wszystkie te jednak osobliwości niczem były w obec naszej wklęsłości, z niebem zaciagniętem chmurami, migająca w powietrzu elektrycznością i ogromnem morzem, mieszczącem się w jej granicach. W milczeniu rozważałem te cuda – słów mi brakło na wyrażenie mych uczuć. Zdawało mi się. że jestem gdzieś na dalekim jakimś planecie, Uranusie lub Neptunie, i tam patrzę na zjawiska nieznane mi, jako istocie ziemskiej natury. Nowe wrażenia nowych nazw wymagały, a moja wyobraźnia nie dostarczała mi ich w tej chwili. Patrzałem, myślałem i podziwiałem z pewnym rodzajem trwogi i zdumienia. Uczucia miotające mą duszą wywołały mi na twarz dawne rumieńce; gotów byłem wyleczyć się zdziwieniem. Rzeczywiście, nowa to zupełnie w swoim rodzaju terapeutyka: przytem i świeżość mocno zgęszczonego powietrza orzeźwiała mnie, dostarczając mym płucom większą ilość tlenu. Każdy z łatwością zrozumie, jakiej doznawać musiałem rozkoszy wciągając w siebie solą przejęte wyziewy morskiej wody, po czterdziestu siedmiu dniach więzienia w ciasnem i ciemnem podziemiu które opuściłem bez żalu. Stryj oswojony już z te-mi cudami, nie podziwiał ich wraz ze mną. – Czy czujesz w sobie dość siły do odbycia przechadzki? – zapytał mnie profesor. – Oh! z największą przyjemnością, mój stryju. – A więc, podaj mi rękę Axelu i chodźmy przez to kręte wybrzeże. Z pośpiechem przyjąłem ofiarowaną mi pomoc, i puściliśmy się wzdłuż tego nowego oceanu. Po lewej stronie, skały urwiste w tytanicznem nagromadzeniu wspaniały widok przedstawiały. Z boków ich wpływała nieskończona liczba kaskad, z szumem toczących swe wody przezroczyste; gdzie niegdzie znowu wysoki słup pary wskazywał źródło gorące, które w dalszym swym biegu łączyło się z innemi wodami i wraz z niemi lekko szemrząc, odbywało wspólną do morza drogę. Był tam i Hansbach, wierny towarzysz naszej podróży; tonął on spokojnie w wodach oceanu, jakby to od początku świata jedynem jego było przeznaczeniem. – Biedny strumyczek – rzekłem – już go więcej nie ujrzymy! – To znajdziemy za to inny – odrzekł profesor – co wreszcie na jedno wychodzi. W odpowiedzi tej upatrywałem wyraźny brak wdzięczności dla dawnego przyjaciela. W tej chwili nowy widok zwrócił na siebie całą moję uwagę. Na zakręcie wysokiego przylądka, o pięćset kroków od nas, spostrzegłem las ogromnie wysoki, gęsty i rozległy. Składał się on z drzew baldaszkowatych średniej wielkości, o czystych i ściśle geometrycznych zarysach. Przeciąg powietrza zda się żadnego na ich liście nie wywierać wpływu; stały one nieporuszone, jakby gromada cedrów skamieniałych. Przyśpieszyłem kroku. Te szczególne twory wcale mi nie były znane; nie wiedziałem, czy należą one do dwustu tysięcy znanych gatunków roślin, czy też wypadało nowe dla nich naznaczyć miejsca, w nieznanej dotąd florze. Gdyśmy szli dalej, zdziwienie moje coraz wzrastało: na każdym prawie kroku spotykałem też same co i na ziemi produkta, lecz dorastające olbrzymich rozmiarów. – Jestto po prostu las grzybów – rzekł stryj Lidenbrock. I rzeczywiście, uczony profesor nie mylił się bynajmniej; lecz do jakichże to rozmiarów doszły te rośliny na ciepłym i wilgotnym gruncie! Wiedziałem, że purchawka olbrzymia (licoperdor giganteum), według twierdzenia Bulliarda, miewa ośm do dziewięciu stóp obwodu; lecz tu chodziło o grzyby białe, wysokie na trzydzieści do czterdziestu stóp, których kapelusz ma takichże samych rozmiarów średnicę. Znajdowały się one tam tysiącami; światło nie mogło się przebić przez gęsty cień jaki sprawiały, i dla tego też w zaroślach tych ciągły zmrok panował, jakby pod szczelnie splecionym dachem afrykańskiego miasteczka. Byłem jednak ciekawy posunąć się dalej w głąb tych zarośli, wśród których zimno było przejmujące. Przez pół godziny może błądziliśmy po ciemku prawie, wśród nieznośnej wilgoci, i z uczuciem prawdziwej przyjemności powitałem znowu ukazujący się nam brzeg morza. Jednakże dodać muszę, że wegetacya tej okolicy podziemnej nie ograniczała się na samych tylko grzybach. Dalej napotkać było można wielką liczbę innych drzew z liściem wypłowiałym i martwym. Rozeznać je nie było trudno: byłyto wszystko prawie krzewy ziemskie, tylko w rozmiarach fenomenalnych. I tak: widłaki, wysokie piedziesiąt łokci; sygillarye olbrzymie; paprocie drzewiaste, duże jak najwyższe jodły; lepidodendrony (drzewa łuskowate) o łodydze cylindrowej widełkowatej, z długim liściem i najeżone puchem ostrym, podobnym do olbrzymich porostów wilgotnego gruntu. – Jakież to pyszne! zadziwiające! wspaniałe! – wołał profesor zachwycony – to cała flora drugiej epoki świata, epoki przechodowej. Oto masz drzewa z pierwszych wieków istnienia kuli ziemskiej, dziś przekształcone na rośliny ogrodowe! Patrz Axelu! podziwiaj! żaden na świecie botanik nie znajdzie takiej, jaką my tu mamy, sposobności. – Masz słuszność stryju. Opatrzność widocznie chciała w tej ogromnej cieplarni zachować okazy tych roślin przedpotopowych. – Dobrze mówisz, mój chłopcze, jestto prawdziwa cieplarnia; ale nie zbłądziłbyś także, nazywając to miejsce menażeryą. – Menażeryą? – Tak jest mój drogi. Patrz na piasek po którym stąpamy, na te kości rozrzucone po ziemi… – Kości! – zawołałem. Tak, kości zwierząt przedpotopowych. Rzuciłem się z zapałem na te szczątki wiekowe, utworzone z substancji mineralnej zepsuciu nie ulegającejFosforan wapna.. Przerzucałem jedne po drugich te kości olbrzymie, podobne do uschniętych pni drzewa. Tu szczęka spodnia mastodonta; tam ząb trzonowy dinotherium; tu znowu udo, które nie mogło należeć do kogo innego, jak do największego z tych zwierząt: megatherium. Tak, bez wątpienia jestto menażerya! boć tych kości nie naniósł tu zapewne przewrót żaden, lecz zwierzęta, do których one należą, żyły tu, mieszkały nad brzegami tego morza podziemnego, pod cieniem tych roślin drzewiastych. Widzę tu całe szkielety, a jednak… – A jednak? – przerwał mi stryj. – Nie umiem sobie wytłomaczyć obecności takich czworonogich w tej granitowej jaskini. – Dla czego? – Bo życie zwierzęce istniało na ziemi dopiero w peryodach drugorzędnych, gdy pokład osadowy uformował się przez przybycie gruntu po ustąpieniu wód, i zastąpił rozpalone skały epoki pierwotnej. – Tylko że mój Axelu drogi, łatwą mam na twe zarzuty odpowiedź, bo grunt na którym stoimy, jest właśnie pokładem osadowym. – Jakto! w takiej głębokości pod powierzchnią ziemi? – Bez wątpienia; i ten fakt da się geologicznie wytłomaczyć. W pewnej epoce ziemia uformowana była ze skorupy elastycznej, podległej kolejnym ruchom z góry na dół i z dołu do góry, według praw przyciągania. Jest do prawdy podobnem, że tym sposobem grunt się obniżył i popękał, a pewna część pokładów osadowych wciągnięta została do przepaści tak nagle otwartych. – Tak być musi. Lecz jeśli zwierzęta przedpotopowe żyły w tych okolicach podziemnych, któż zaręczy, że w tej chwili jeszcze nie napotkamy którego z tych potworów w tym oto gęstym lesie, lub poza jedną ze skał urwistych, tak obficie tu rozproszonych? To mówiąc, ze wstrętem i obawą obejrzałem się na wszystkie strony, lecz żadna żyjąca istota nie ukazała się na tem dzikiem wybrzeżu. Czując się zmęczonym, usiadłem na krawędzi wyniosłego przylądka, o spód którego z szumem rozbijały się bałwany morskie. Ztamtąd wygodnie mogłem objąć okiem całą zatokę, przez naturalne wyszczerbienie brzegu utworzoną. W głębi, pomiędzy piramidalnemi skałami powstała niewielka przystań, w której wygodnie stanąłby na kotwicy okręt większy, lub ze dwie goeletty. Czekałem tylko, czy cudem jakim, na pełne morze nie wysunie się statek jaki z rozpiętemi żaglami. Marzenie moje nie długo trwało! rozbić się ono musiało o smutną rzeczywistość: w tym świecie podziemnym, my byliśmy jedynemi istotami żyjącemi. W chwili uciszenia się wiatru, milczenie pustyni osiadało na dzikich skałach i ponurej powierzchni oceanu. Pragnąłem wzrokiem przebić gęsto nademną wiszące chmury, zajrzeć w ten tajemniczy, poza niemi kryjący się horyzont. Dziwne myśli tłumnie tłoczyły się do mej wyobraźni. Gdzie się kończy to morze? Dokąd ono prowadzi? Czy poznamy kiedy brzeg jego przeciwny? Stryj mój ani wątpił o tem zapewne; ja zaś pragnąłem tego i obawiałem się zarazem. Tak mi upłynęła cała godzina na podziwianiu tego cudnego widoku; czas było wracać do naszej groty, w której też niebawem usnąłem kołysany najdziwniejszemi wrażeniami dnia ubiegłego. ---- Przypis tłumacza